ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie-27
Captain Charlie-27 is fictional character in the Earth-691 timeline of the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes #18 (January 1969). Fictional character biography Charlie-27 is a soldier and space militia pilot, genetically engineered to live in Jupiter's gravity, born in Galileo City, Jupiter. As such, he has eleven times the muscle mass of a normal human. He was also a Captain in the United Lands of Earth Space Militia. In 3007 A.D., the alien Badoon invade the solar system, performing various acts of genocide. Charlie is the only survivor of his world due to being on a long-term space mission. He joins forces with Martinex, Yondu, and Vance Astro to form the Guardians of the Galaxy, a band of freedom fighters.Marvel Super-Heroes Vol. 1 #18 In 3014 A.D., he teamed with the time-traveling Thing, Captain America, and Sharon Carter to retake New York City from Badoon forces.Marvel Two-in-One #5 He later time-traveled to the 20th Century, and met the Defenders. He returned to 3015 A.D. with Starhawk and the Defenders to defeat a Badoon invasion force.Giant-Size Defenders #; ''Defenders #26-29 Charlie-27 later departed post-war Earth on a space mission and met Nikki, who joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. He then visited the Asylum planet.Marvel Presents #3-5 Charlie helped defeat the Topographical Man.Marvel Presents #6-7 Charlie then learned how the Silver Surfer repulsed the original Badoon invasion attempt of Earth in the 20th Century.Marvel Presents #8 He then met Aleta and learned the origin of Starhawk. He battled the Reavers of Arcturus.Marvel Presents #9-11 Charlie then discovered the space station Drydock, which the Guardians used as a base of operations for a time.Marvel Presents #12 Charlie later teamed with the time-traveling Thor to battle Korvac and his minions.Thor Annual #6 With the Guardians of the Galaxy, Charlie-27 traveled to the present, in pursuit of Korvac. He met the Avengers, and saved the life of a young Vance Astrovik. Charlie assisted the Avengers in battling Korvac. He attempted an Avengers membership meeting, but wound up parting company with the Avengers.Avengers #167-168, 170, 177, 181 Charlie attempted to prevent the meeting of Vance Astro's 20th and 31st Century selves, and battled the Thing to do so. With the Guardians, he then returned to the 31st Century.Marvel Two-in-One #69 Charlie and the Guardians then went on a quest to find the lost shield of Captain America. He battled Taserface and the Stark. He encountered Firelord and defeated the Stark.Guardians of the Galaxy #1-4 He battled the superhuman team known as Force.Guardians of the Galaxy #5-6 He encountered Malevolence.Guardians of the Galaxy #7 He located Haven, a lost colony of Earth founded by mutants. He battled Rancor and her lieutenants.Guardians of the Galaxy #8-11 Charlie once had a romantic relationship with fellow Guardian Nikki, but the two broke it off. They still remain friends. Though from the future, Charlie-27 manages to become involved in the Infinity War. He and his team save Avengers Mansion from an invasion by the Masters of Evil. Then both teams save each other from waves of evil doubles based on both teams. Rita DeMara once earned his friendship by performing an impromptu surgery with her stings on a massive internal blood-clot, saving his life. As with the rest of the team, Charlie's last appearance is on a mysterious planet as the team had become lost in space and time. Powers and abilities Charlie-27 is a member of a genetically engineered offshoot of humanity whose traits were designed for survival under the heavy gravity conditions of the planet Jupiter. As such, he has superhuman strength, and enhanced durability and stamina. Charlie is trained in hand-to-hand combat as a militiaman. He also has the ability to pilot most air and spacecraft of the 31st Century, including the Guardians' starships such as the Freedom's Lady, Captain America I, and Captain America II. Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Jupiter in fiction Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:1969 comics characters debuts